Technical Field
The present invention relates to a nondestructive train wheel fault detection technology, and in particular, to an online fault detection device for train wheels.
Background
Wheels are an important component of a running gear of a train. With the development of high speed, heavy load, and long routing of a railway, wheels are of great importance for safeguarding a safe operation of the railway. Currently, wheel fault detection is carried out mainly by manual operation or offline automatic wheel fault detection. The manual operation is carried out by one hand holding a fault detector and the other hand holding a probe, which suffers from low detection efficiency, long period, incomplete detection, and missing faults. Moreover, the offline automatic wheel fault detection requires detaching wheels to perform automatic detection, which has a heavy workload, and may easily damage the wheels. Currently, there are few, almost non-existent, studies on the train wheel fault detection technologies in China and overseas.